


Lackluster

by ZaltyLaw (Aqua_Tranquility)



Series: All That Glitters [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Abuse, Gen, Mom Irene AU, enchantment erza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Tranquility/pseuds/ZaltyLaw
Summary: Lackluster (Adj)-lacking brilliance or radiance; dull:Irene was anything but dull.





	

Irene grew up a citizen of Ishgar. Born with a gift that wasted on her, a disappointment. The daughter of an embittered Alvarez immigrant and a dead mother; both of which wanted anything out of their lives than her. There had to be more to life than this.

* * *

Irene's father would never let her forget his Alvarez heritage. How it made him superior, how his blood running through her veins should have made her better, how her mother's Isghar heritage had tainted her, and most important it justified every thought he had about her, every opinion, every argument; Irene would _never_ be good enough. No matter _what_ Irene did she would _never_ live up to his expectations.

They lived like that for years. Irene was his burden to bear. She was at fault, because she had been the one to kill her mother. _Irene_ _was responsible_. He did not care, so why throw it back in her face?

Irene was supposed to be more than she was; no Irene was never  _meant_ to be herself. Her father did not want that. It did not serve his interests.

* * *

 Irene hit the ground for what had to be the thousandth time this day. Everything ached; a pain had sunk into her bones that would not go away. The grime ground into her wounds. 

"Get up! I don't have all day. You should be infinitely grateful to be trained by an officer of Alvarez's military," Irene's father yanked her up roughly by her arm. "You are a reflection of me. _My_ blood is running through your veins, so you should  _at least_ be able to stand this much."

Of course, he was no longer an officer of Alvarez's army. He was not even a _citizen_ of Alvarez, anymore. Her father may talk a big game, but he was little more than an exile in Alvarez's eyes. The subject of his exile was forbidden. Irene had only heard of it during one of her father's drunken incensed ramblings. He did not _choose_ to leave; that much was clear. As much as Irene would love to throw it all in his face. That he truly could not be all that he claimed. If he could not return wasn't he as inferior as he proclaimed the rest of the world was in comparison to the great Alvarez empire? Challenging her father would be unwise. Evidence of that fact adorned every inch of Irene. Little more than eight and her body was a tapestry of scars comparable to that of warriors and mages decades Irene's senior.

"Yes, father," the moment the wisp of sound passed through Irene's lips she knew that she made yet another mistake. The fell strike of her father's hand across her face, the force knocking her down, confirmed her premonition.

"Were you _not listening_! You are a reflection of _me_. You _ignorant parasite_!"

"Yes father, I will try not to make you look poorly," Irene had learned her lesson saying she understood would earn her another strike; if she had understood he would not have to correct her. Telling her father that she would do better fell on deaf ears; he had no faith in Irene. Trying was a gamble, but hopefully stroking his ego and admitting her supposed weakness would make him spare her.

Today Irene would have no such luck. She felt him striking her before she saw it, "If trying was enough parasite anyone could do what I have done; becoming an officer of Alvarez's army. It's no simple feat," Irene's father spat smugly at her. The thought dawned on Irene that if she had any luck at all she would already be rid of him. The thought pounded away in her head in rhythm with Irene's growing headache.

* * *

Irene attempted to keep pace with her father; he would not accept her falling behind, so Irene would not. It was as simple as that. They were on their way to complete a job, Belserion's did not stoop to petty theft; of course, beating your child was fine and being exiled from your home country was just a day in the life. At least you had a story to tell. Irene wondered what her father's family must have been like to have put up with someone with such disillusions of grandeur and the inability to achieve anything worthwhile. Even at thirteen Irene could understand that her father must be half-crazed; she would never so much as whisper it in his presence though.

"Keep up, parasite!" Irene's father shot a pointed look over his shoulder and upon looking at her picked up a rock and threw it at Irene. Thankfully her reflex's had improved over the years. She still was not much of a match for her father, at least regarding power, but she could think her way around him. Irene could strategize. It was a talent of hers; albeit an unrecognized one.

Nevertheless, Irene pushed forward. She would not become a disgrace. Not for her father's sake, but because it was not something he expected from her. Irene had ambitions. She would surpass those around her; no one could look down on her or take advantage of any perceived weakness because there would be none. Nothing in this world could keep Irene from accomplishing anything she set out to do. She had come this far, hadn't she? Although, there was still much farther to go.

Sudden as a shock and as unlikely as a lightening strike a wave of magic shook their surroundings. The clear day swept away under a blanket of indescribable darkness. But all things must pass and the moment did too, an illusion. In a flash the clear day returned; peace did not. Irene could not grasp what had just transpired. A disgruntled croak broke Irene from her thoughts. Her father crumpled in a heap on the ground. So much red. Not red, blood, there was so much blood. Irene kneeled next to him. "Father..." How should she feel? It was surreal. The slickness under her fingers mingling with the grit of the dirt, it was here, but the image in front of her could not be real. Irene spent every waking moment searching for openings. If she could kill him with her two hands, it would be done. Who else could be capable? Here he was dying beneath her, and all she could think was, why couldn't she be the one to kill him?

He gurgled viciously hacking up blood, his hand wrapped around Irene's wrist like a vice, "Stop your _gawking_ and do something!" Even on his deathbed, he had no regrets still making demands. He did not want to repent; if not to Irene then to whatever god was out there. Of course, there was no God. If there were they would have shown Irene some small measure of mercy years ago. Irene sat as the scarlet continued to bloom in front of her, " _I_ am _dying_ you _insolent child_!" Irene did not move she kept watching until he breathed his last. She felt nothing. Why wasn't she happy or upset? Irene had her revenge, in the end, she should enjoy it, but she could not. Revenge was an empty thing, wasn't it? Tearing down those you have found guilty of one offense or another was pointless and unsatisfying. No, she would only be satisfied once she built herself up. Irene wanted more for herself, and she would have it.

* * *

Alvarez was different from what Irene had imagined. The people driven by a unquenchable lust for power, but as militaristic as the society was the people were still people. Being from Alvarez in and of itself did not seem like a cause to assume one's superiority. The people, for the most part, were not much different from those of Isghar. Only culture appeared to set them apart, and that could be said for any two countries. Irene was an outsider to these people, inferior never assumed, but she shone more brightly.

Within the few years, Irene had spent residing in her father's country she accomplished much. Her father was nothing to his people. In fact, it had taken quite a bit of digging even to find records of his banishment. After her momentary detour, Irene focused her efforts solely on improving herself and her standing. The Spriggan Twelve was the most elite group in the Empire, the guard of the emperor himself, and Irene was the most powerful women amongst their ranks. She had even made a name for herself, the Scarlet Despair.

Irene ascended to heights she could only dream of before, but it was not enough; she needed more. The emperor, _Zeref himself_ , took Irene under his tutelage for a short time. Then Irene began developing new magics that pushed the boundaries of what was possible. There were times when it felt unbearably lonely, which much be a trick of the mind. Irene spent many sleepless nights on her research. Juliet and Heine were born of her desire. They broke the tedium that was a constant of Irene's days. Still, a morbid fascination haunted her; what would her life be if Irene had not grown up with her father. If his influence had not been present in her life would she be where she is now?

So, Irene created an experiment of sorts. She had already created life.  Juliet and Heine did not have minds of their own, but they did have their personalities. Irene tested the limits once more. Juliet and Heine were reflections on her this creation would be a reflection of Irene. This one would have free will.  _Erza,_ after her mother, would be an enchanted glass eye. Oddly poetic, eye's were the windows to the soul after all. Which was fitting enough given the enchantments purpose.

Irene's experiment took a long time to craft, but she succeeded in creating something that, for all intents and purposes, appeared human. _Erza_ would grow up in Isghar. Irene picked a quaint little place called Rosemary Village to drop her enchantment. Irene wondered, what would she become?

* * *

The years passed uneventfully as Irene continued to push everything around her. August was anything but amused with her antics. He obliviously thought it was unbecoming. Irene could not care less; at least she wasn't a stick in the mud. It was decided that Alvarez would be invading Isghar. Irene was not opposed to the war, but the Emperor was acting foolish; it was insufferable. They could crush Isghar under their heel, and he played around.

Irene would not have her loyalty questioned, but she was becoming impatient. Then Ancologia made an appearance and Irene had her excuse to push the limits once again. Irene would bring this war to a swift end with her Universe One magic.

In a flash of blinding light Irene played god once more and changed the world itself. She was displaced same as everyone else. When she appeared it was sitting atop a gilded throne. How fortunate that her magic would place Irene where she truly belonged. She peered down at what must be Isghar royalty from the guard to the ornate attire. Irene would have her fun, the emperor did not require her immediately, and she did until she was interrupted. A familiar presence washed over her, as was the tide of fate, "This sensation," Irene peered down from her ivory tower. There was something in the distance. Irene cast her magic. A burst of scarlet blooming against the dirt. Certainly it must be fate that she would see her counterpart now.

* * *

 The Emperor's attitude was wearing on Irene. It was beyond naive for him to not want _this girl_ , the embodiment of Fairy Heart, to suffer. He would never accomplish anything being _so_ weak willed. Zeref wearing his emotions on his sleeve; the very thought was laughable. Irene had the upmost respect for his power, but while he heeded her advice she had to wonder how long that would last.

Irene continued her work until Neinhart, of all people, decided to interrupt, "Lady Irene.."

What kind of Spriggan could not finish a sentence? Though his hesitance was a unique form a flattery. "Neinhart. Can this wait? As you can see I am more than a bit occupied," Irene bit out coldly. He better not have made himself a nuisance for no reason or maybe he would find himself turned into something grotesque as well. The princess might have someone to share with; Neinhart was not needed to win this battle after all.

"I have located Lady Erza." Well, now that was worth her while. It did not sit well with Irene that Neinhart was aware of Erza, but he suspected her to be family. Neinhart was nowhere close to the truth. Irene could not afford petty distractions now; she had just chastised the Emperor for the same.

"So she lives after all," Irene had believed for a moment that she was dead. What she had seen at the palace was real; she had not imagined it. Irene was able to sense the presence of her magic. She had no need to keep tabs on Erza's development. Then eight years ago it all but disappeared. Within the past year, Irene had felt it faintly. Now that did not matter. Neinhart was in the middle of saying something, "kill her," Irene interrupted. Her experiment must end here. Irene could not be distracted by petty thoughts or morbid fascinations.

"What?" Neinhart looked shocked, of course, he did, he thought Erza was her daughter. She was in a sense.

"Do not make me repeat myself."

* * *

Irene was in shock how could that girl under her watch slip out from under her nose so easily? The Emperor continued speaking, "It seems Invel has been incapacitated as well..." That was the slip. Without being tied down, she had the opportunity to use one of her tricks.

"You are telling me that...I...of all people..was so handily deceived?" Invel was gone, but a chill still seemed to run through Irene's bones.

"Pursue her immediately. Remember you mustn't wound her under any circumstances."

"With pleasure." Loyalty be damned Irene was going to maim that girl, at the very least, if she did not kill her first.

Irene gazed over the battlefield. They had the most advantageous position at the guild; the high ground. She activated her eye magic, a fight with a master strategist Irene would truly be able to test her mettle for the first time in decades, "Mavis wherever you hide, it's futile. You can not run away from my eyes!" Fright overtook the eyes of Irene's opponents. They had never encountered magic like hers.

A voice broke through the confusion of the battle. Instantly, Irene knew she might have a challenge. "I'm not running nor hiding. The place where you all belong is our guild! We will take it back no matter what! Oh, friends that listen to my voice! You are like a blade that the Fairy Tail Strategist shall wield."

Irene smirked to herself, "I see she planned every word she said. What a hateful young lady." As if to add insult to injury this pest was going to try and undercut her. Irene would not allow any meddling.

* * *

Even with their casualties, the tide of battle was unlikely to win. Mavis was not all that she thought she was and the death of their master should destroy what little remained of their moral. Irene decided to indulge herself for a moment END was down there defenseless by her creation. Ite was enough of an excuse to see how her experiment had played out. Neinhart was gone, so she would have to dispose of Erza herself. Who knew what it would look like if her magic seen used fighting on the other side?

Irene took the opportunity to make an entrance leaving an explosion in her wake. "It's been far, far too long Erza.." Irene wondered if she would finally be satisfied once she knew the results.

"An acquaintance?" The blonde clutching END in her arms asked.

"No clue, and you are?' Irene's reflection questioned.

"I am you, and you are me."

**Author's Note:**

> So, I saw the spoilers for 507 and rushed to finish this.


End file.
